


it wasn't supposed to be like this

by mylatestobssession



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief, Infidelity, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, based off spoiler speculation, end game robron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylatestobssession/pseuds/mylatestobssession
Summary: Aaron and Robert split when Aaron finds out Rebecca is pregnant with Robert's child. But a terrible tragedy helps them start to heal from the hurt they have caused each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the potential completely unpredictable storyline that is Robert becoming a dad after his one night stand. 
> 
> Aka my attempt to work through my issues with the story line by creating my own version.

“I’m pregnant and the baby’s yours, Robert” 

This cannot be happening. God this cannot be happening. One night. It’s not possible. Well it is possible but it isn’t fair. Wait. Wasn’t she also sleeping with Ross? 

“Prove it. I want a DNA test.” 

Rebecca looked shocked and almost offended. 

“As if the whole village hasn’t noticed you and Ross all over each other.”

Ross interjected. “You might want to go after him.” He nodded on Aaron’s fast moving directions. 

Not even acknowledging Rebecca, he takes off at a run after Aaron. The shock of hearing Rebecca dropping that bombshell had temporarily caused Aaron to be forgotten. Aaron had gone to the park. Rhona and Paddy were there with Leo on the swings. When he noticed that Robert was catching him up he stopped and waited for him. The moment Robert stopped next to him, Aaron punched him, hard almost knocking him off his feet. He didn’t just hit him once he kept punching him. How could he do this to him? How could Aaron have been so stupid to have trusted him?

His brain registered that someone was shouting his name. He got a strong sense of Déjà vu. He ignored them all and kept punching any part of Robert he could reach. 

It was Cain that dragged him off Robert, who immediately crouch down holding his stomach as he retched on the floor. 

“Are you stupid! You have been out of prison less than a week! What the hell has gotten into you?” Cain yelled at him. 

“Do you want to tell him.” Spat Aaron. “Or shall tell him and everyone else here.” Robert looked up and saw Paddy, Victoria, Adam, Diane and Cain stood there watching the pair. Of course, they all had to witness this, he thought bitterly. 

“Aaron please let me explain.”

“Explain what exactly. There’s only one way that Rebecca could possibly be pregnant with you kid.” They both heard the sounds of Diane and Victoria’s gasps. 

“How long have you been sleeping with her? Did you wait until we were married? Or have you been fucking since you brought her here?” 

“It was one night! Nothing more I swear! One stupid drunken mistake!” 

“When?”

While you were in prison”

Cain stepped closer to Robert. 

“How long did it take for you to betray your wedding vows?” asked Aaron. 

“About the same time it took for me to find out you betrayed yours.”

They shared a look. The observers confused by what Robert had said. 

Aaron nodded. He walked towards Robert he automatically stepped back expecting another punch. What happens hurts more than a punch ever would. Aaron takes off his wedding ring and throws it into the field over the nearest fence. 

“It’s probably best we didn’t get legally married, unlike your first marriage we won’t be forced to stay together for a year before I would be able to finally cut you from my life like Chrissie had too.” 

With that Aaron walks away. Cain and Paddy following close behind him. He is left staring into the disappointed faces of his step mother and sister as she shakes her head and walks away with Adam by her side. Diane stares at him for a moment before wordlessly following Victoria.


	2. Chapter 2

His back is killing him. He sits up and leans to move the handle on the driver’s seat pushing it forward to he can ungracefully climb out of the car. He stretched. Hearing the creaks in his joints reminded him of the fact that his body was no longer 21. He had to find other sleeping arrangements. He could easily afford a hotel; the problem was he would have to go to Hotten. Aaron may not want him around but he wasn’t giving up. 

Life in the village was uncomfortable. Even for Robert, who had admittedly done some very questionable things, had never experienced such a village freeze out. Unsurprisingly he was completely barred from the pub. David and Bob reluctantly would serve him but would only talk to tell him how much he had to pay. Everyone else, including Diane and Victoria, ignored him. He can’t say he blamed them. 

His only consolation was that Rebecca was suffering just as much from the other villagers however despite Chrissie’s anger at the ‘family’ betrayal she still had a roof over her head. Under the condition that Robert was not allowed on the property. Like he would even think to go there. The biggest downside to that was every interaction between them was seen by a villager. Rebecca had been trying to talk to him but every time she tried he walked away. He wasn’t interested. All he cared about was getting Aaron back. 

It was early morning as he walked down main street. No one was awake yet so he could enjoy it without the persecution of the village. Well he thought he was alone until he heard a door being slammed. He turned towards the sound and saw Aaron walking out of the pub, he was wearing his running gear. 

“Aaron” he called out. The younger man didn’t turn around but quickened his pace causing Robert to start to jog to catch him up. 

“Aaron, please talk to me” he was walking alongside him now. 

“God you stink” commented Aaron, his face showing his disgust at the smell. 

“Yeah, unfortunately cars haven’t evolved enough to have showers yet.”

“Do you expect me to feel sorry for you?”

“No”

“Good because I don’t” 

“Aaron, please –“

“Please what? Talk to you? Hear what you must say? Because right now I don’t want to! It’s that simple. I’m not an idiot I know we both broke our vows, we hurt each other like we always do when we lash out. I know you enough to know that’s what sleeping with Rebecca was really about.”

Robert stayed quiet. 

“Right now, I am too angry and hurt by your betrayal. We can’t keep tearing chunks out of each other. It isn’t good for either of us.” 

Robert nodded in agreement and was about to reply when he heard Cain.

“Oh, what’s going on here? This is staying away Sugden.”

“Cain, leave it. I sought him out.” Responded Aaron.

“and why would you do that?”

Aaron didn’t reply, he knew that his uncle would be dissatisfied with any response he gave. To make matters worse Rebecca had spotted them and keen to talk to Robert joined them. 

“I wouldn’t stay here if I were you, princess.” Cain was the first to speak. 

“I just came to speak to Robert.” 

“I’m not –“

“Interested yeah, I heard you the first time but before you walk away like you always do. I have my first scan tomorrow and I want you to be there.”

“We still haven’t got the DNA test back. I don’t even know if it’s mine yet.” 

She held out an envelope for him to take. It was the DNA test results. 

“Have you read it?” he asked her. 

“Yes, I have.” 

He tore the envelope open. There it was in black and white. Robert Sugden is 99.7% the biological father of Rebecca White's baby. He swallowed. 

“When’s the scan?”

“Two o’clock at the hospital.”

“Ok” 

“See you there.” With a wave, she was gone. 

“I guess congratulations are in order.” Aaron commented breaking the silence that had followed. 

“It’s not exactly the way I imagined it happening” he looked at Aaron. 

Aaron shrugged. “No but it’s the way its happening.”


End file.
